


'Twas The Night Before Christmas

by vinegardog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Christmas Eve on a mission on a very cold planet





	

TVU Challenge 1203 - Part II - Holiday Weather

SG1 Ficlet written straight to the board.  No beta.

PG

**"'Twas the Night Before Christmas"**

"Vala! What the hell? This is my tent. Go back to your own."

"As team leader it is your duty to look after the team's needs, is it not? And I have an urgent need... the need for warmth!"

"Well, removing your BDUs is surely not the way to stay warm, Vala. Vala! Do not get undressed!"

"Cameron, I am cold. It is Christmas Eve. We are a gazillion miles away from my comfy bed, there is a blizzard raging outside this tent and I need to get warm! So are you going to make yourself useful and do your duty or not?"

"You need to put those clothes back on and go right back where you came from. You hear me? RIGHT NOW! I am warning you!"

"I can't possibly do that, Colonel. Can't you see that I'm in my underwear and my teeth are chattering? Do you really want me to go out there and turn into a sexy block of ice?"

"Fine, get into the sleeping bag but keep to your side of it!"

"Oh, I see you like to sleep in your underwear too. This is nice and toasty and your hairy chest makes for a great heater, Colonel Mitchell."

"Stop snuggling into me... "

"Oh go on put those big, strong arms around me, Colonel. I don't bite, I promise. There you go! Why do you always have to argue with me? Now, tell me a Christmas story."

"No, go to sleep."

"But I am not tired."

"I'm not telling you a Christmas story. Go to sleep."

"But Cam, darling, you know you will."

_She buries her face into his neck and inhales his masculine scent_

_He sighs_

"'Twas the nigth before Christmas..."

 

The end.

 

[Part II Let It Snow ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8891959)


End file.
